1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hypodermic needles and more specifically to a hypodermic needle which retracts into the syringe after use, thereby preventing reuse and the spread of diseases normally associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that diseases can be spready by re-using a needle and that a person can come in contact with a disease by being accidently scratched by the needle. Hypodermic needles and syringes on the market today have fixed needles attached to a cylinder. After the needle has been used, it should be disabled and destroyed to prevent transmission of diseases.
But, even thrown away needles can expose one to disease as the needle and syringe can quite often be re-used by an unsuspecting person. The contaminated needle can also accidently cut or prick a person, exposing that individual to a transmittable disease. Efforts have been made to educate people not to re-use needles, but the spread of disease through needles is still widespread and hospital personnel have been accidently cut by contaminated needles even though they are extremely careful and well aware of the dangers. Some medical facilities have equipment to break the needle from the syringe or cylinder rendering the syringe harmless, but, these devices are not available to the general public. Some syringes have a protective cap covering the needle which can be placed over the needle after use, allowing the needle to be broken from the syringe, but here again an accidental scratch from the needle could be devastating.